Passive Intermodulation (PIM) testing has become an important component in the evaluation and troubleshooting of modern communications systems. The increased popularity of this testing may be attributed to several factors, including the density of services occupying available communications spectrum, as well as the general decrease of base station and user equipment power levels. Decreased power levels necessarily result in a decreased signal-to-noise ratio within the communications system, which makes PIM products more problematic to system performance. This increases the need for PIM testing.